


A Fight and Fuck

by rxy1nd



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Ass Slapping, F/M, Hair Pulling, Jealousy, Out of Character, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking, Wall Sex, kinda OOC, lip biting, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxy1nd/pseuds/rxy1nd
Summary: “I’m going to fuck you,” he started at that, eyes widening at his petite partner. “And I want you, Kim Yoosung. To. Fucking.Hurt.”Lee Jisoo and Kim Yoosung fell in love almost too fast... Paradise can not always last. Eventually, someone will grow jealous or suspicious. And until then, all that can be done is wait for the storm to break.





	A Fight and Fuck

Their dining table was rarely so quiet. The two of them sat together, each at various points in their dinner, the only sounds between them coming from breaths. Jisoo kept looking to him, her eyes puzzled. Yoosung, her partner of almost a year and a half said nothing. He had barely acknowledged her after cooking their food and serving it. Their breathing and the clinking of chopsticks and spoons fell heavy in the quiet between them. 

Taking a bite of her rice, Jisoo once more turned her attention onto him. His blond hair was unkempt, falling into his violet eyes that lacked their usual smile. That was her favorite quality of his… how his eyes conveyed such range, be it happiness, sadness or anger. He blew life into that western anecdote. _What was it…_ she thought to herself, twirling her utensils in her fingers. _The eyes are the window to the soul?_ She shrugged the thought off, returning her focus to Kim Yoosung. Today, his eyes were distant and irritated. Cold… It was as though being around her were the same as being forced to sit with a rambunctious child that only whined and complained. 

Jisoo had mulled over the different possibilities… a headache, illness, maybe even an ailment as mundane as exhaustion. Yet none of those fit. He still blasted his music when he studied, like always. He wasn’t warm of a fever. In the group-chat, he was the same. Normal Yoosung. The only thing off was her… She set her chopsticks down suddenly and quietly excused herself to get more water. They exchanged no words, yet her mind raced. She ran to the kitchen. She paced back and forth. 

_What is it? Anger? Did I do something, say something… Has he found someone he likes more than me? Does he… resent me? For his eye? For his hurt? Holding him back? What… What… What…_ The panic was sudden, from nowhere almost. Her breathing was erratic. It grew more so. She wrung her hair and swallowed. Her throat had begun to close. Tears stung her eyes. She stopped. Bent over. Breathless. 

“Jisoo!” 

His voice shocked her. Like being thrown from a heated house to a blizzard, landing in the snow in thin clothes. Her breathing studied. She only trembled more. She made her way back to him, forcing a smile. 

“Yes, Yoosung?” His eyes narrowed, she flinched. 

“I’ll be back soon. I have to pick something up from the store.” He had already pulled on shoes and a jacket, and he held his phone in his hands. 

When Jisoo didn’t respond, he turned heel to leave. At that, she jolted forwards, running to grab hold of him. 

“Wait…” He voice came out quietly. Quivering. “I… I have to ask you…” 

He turned to face her, cold violet boring into wet brown. She looked down at the eye contact, jumping as their eyes connected. Her words caught in her throat, choking her. More tears formed and her hand shook like a leaf being assaulted in a typhoon. Yoosung yanked his arm from her grasp. Turning to go again. 

_“I don’t have time for you right now.”_

She stumbled away, like she had been slapped. 

Yoosung opened the door, preparing to step out. She had to… she _couldn’t_ … Before she could think, she shouted at him.  
_“Why are you mad?!”_

__After those four words were spoken, the world seemed to stop. Neither of them moved or spoke. The silence that settled between them was loaded, and neither wished to shatter it and bring the disaster._ _

__Then it shattered._ _

__Yoosung closed the door again. He turned to her, and she stumbled back slightly. The cold she had gotten used to was gone, replaced with a hot anger. He advanced towards her, and slammed her back into the wall. The action rendered a gasp from her, her tears beginning to fall at last._ _

__“You want to ask me why I’m angry?” His voice came out low and gravelly as he spit out the words.  
_ _

__She nodded, and he laughed incredulously at her, releasing his hold. Yoosung turned away from Jisoo once more, running a hand through his hair. As she listened to him, her emotions turned. The fear and anxiety melted, only to be replaced with scorn and hurt.  
_ _

__“Yes.” She spat back. “I want to know why you have decided to withdraw, to ignore me, to chose not speaking to me over working out your petty and nonsensical issues!”  
_ _

__Yoosung faced her again, covering his mouth with his hand. His glare and contempt hit her once more, making her shaking return… but she did not back down. He stalked up to her and pushing her against the wall once more. He left their faces a mere centimeter apart, as he began to speak.  
_ _

__“I am angry… No, I am _furious_ because of you and _Seven_.” Yoosung spat their mutual friend’s nickname like it was poison.  
_ _

__Jisoo’s eyes widened at that, and she laughed back in his face. “You mean to tell me that you’re jealous of Luciel? For what?!”  
_ _

__Yoosung slammed his hand into the wall. He turned away from Jisoo and began to pace. “For things like that.”  
_ _

__“Calling him by his name?!”  
_ _

__“YES. And your relationship… you talk to him more than you do me, you text him almost constantly… and every time something happens to me, or he decides to play one of his moronic jokes, you’re right there, playing along, making a fool of me.”  
_ _

__“That _bothers_ you?! God, you are such a _child_! First of all, you _know_ Luciel doesn’t mean any of it, and I would hope you would be intelligent enough to know that I don’t mean any of it either!” Jisoo shoved his shoulder, her tears drying as her volume increased.  
_ _

__Yoosung laughed bitterly once more. “You miss my point. I don’t mind jokes in good fun, but you two do it for more than that, don’t you?! I bet you’ve been laughing at me this whole time behind my back. Have you ever even really been in love with me? Or have you always been with him, playing a long con. ‘Let’s see how long Kim Yoosung acts like a dumbass and thinks he’s actually managed to land a girl-friend!’ That’s not exactly out of character for _Luciel_ is it? And just how do I know it’s not out of character for you?!”  
_ _

__The _CRACK_ of a blow echoed in the small entryway. His eyes widened in shock at her, to see her shaking hand turned pink from the force.  
_ _

__“If you think,” She began softly, her voice coming out in a low growl. “That Seven, that _I_ would _EVER_ do anything of the sort… you really are stupid.”  
_ _

__Jisoo shoved past him, slamming the door shut with a _BANG_ as she ran from the apartment. Yoosung’s hands shook as he retreated into the apartment. He made his way to his, desk almost running as he swept his books and office supplies to the floor, screaming in a bid to release the anger he could give no words to. He lifted his hands to his forehead, stumbling over to the wall. His cheek still stung, but the feeling was minuscule compared to the numbness spreading through his heart at her words. _You really are stupid…___  
Unknown to him, Jisoo had returned, and made her way to his office as she heard him yell. She stopped in the door way, her eyes scanning over the mess, then landing on him. Jisoo stormed over to him, bracing herself on his shoulders. _”You don’t get to throw a tantrum just because-“_  


__Yoosung cut her off, grabbing a fistful of her hair and forcing his lips down onto her. She was shocked, but reciprocated his kisses, the two of them battling for dominance. The pressure he had placed upon her lips was sure to cause later bruising, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She savagely bit his lip, breaking off their kiss, mingling pain with the pleasure. Yoosung drew his thumb across his lower lip, bringing it away to see blood. He looked back up to her, eyes widened.  
_ _

__“You are the most _infuriating_ , idiotic-” She broke off with a scream yanking her hair as she paced back and forth.  
_ _

__“And so are you,” He fired back still glaring at her.  
_ _

__Jisoo paused, still holding her hair. She then released it and marched at Yoosung, backing him up into the wall. She stood on her toes to get as close to his face as she could.  
_ _

__“I’m going to fuck you,” he started at that, eyes widening at his petite partner. “And I want you, Kim Yoosung. To. Fucking. _Hurt_.” Before he could respond, she was on him once more, yanking his hair back as she attacked his neck with harsh kisses and bites. Yoosung tried to free himself from her grip, but she simply pushed him back and pulled his head further away from her.  
_ _

__Jisoo’s other hand snaked down his torso and into his pants, taking hold of Yoosung’s gradually hardening cock. She gripped it tightly, causing him to hiss as she began to wring and pump him. Her grip was tight enough to _hurt_ , as she continued her assault on his neck. Strangely, it still left him feeling euphoric. Moans leaked out past his lips amid the hisses and complaints. The pleasure of the whole situation pooled within him as he grew harder within her hands, almost goading Jisoo onwards.  
_ _

___“Fuck yes,” _he hissed out, biting his already cut lip. She stopped leaving hickeys and made eye contact with him. Her nose was wrinkled, and her eyes screamed _everything_ at him, berating him with her feelings of torture, of anguish. All of her insecurities from the past week had built up and exploded. How dare he ignore her, hurt her, _laugh_ at her because he was too proud and stubborn to talk to her. Jisoo wanted Yoosung her feel it all, everything he had put her through.  
__ _ _

__So she bit him. _Hard._ Yoosung let out a cry and looked at her, shocked. Everything else had been painful, but that had _hurt_. It let him know she was _serious_. Yoosung’s anger grew, and he pushed her away, quickly shedding his coat before switching their positions, lifting Jisoo up against the wall. He kissed her once more, biting at her lips as he ground their crotches together. This finally summoned moans from her as her breathing grew heavy and desperate. The friction of his erection against her clit, through their clothes, left her a moaning mess. He returned her favor of attacking her neck. As he bit and kisses and sucked, Jisoo threw her head against the wall, moans reverberating from deep within her. He yanked her hair just as he delivered another bite, causing her to shriek. The anger, the pleasure and the pain all rolled and twisted together, not unlike the hot and cold winds of a tornado. He somehow managed to pull both of their pants down, not bothering to fully remove them, and began thrusting his throbbing cock into her dripping cunt.  
_ _

__Jisoo moaned at the intrusion, leaning her head into the crook of his neck. She met his strong thrusts with squeezes of her cunt, wrapping her legs tighten around his waist in a bid for more friction. He pulled her away from the wall and smacked her ass as hard as he could, in retaliation. She screamed angrily, tears forming again in her eyes as he set to fucking her again, faster and _harder_.  
_ _

__Yoosung wanted her to _hurt_ , just like she wanted him to. He wanted her to feel all of the pain and misery he had as watched her drift from him to that obnoxious, _half-witted_ hacker. Yoosung wanted Jisoo to cry and scream until her voice grew hoarse. And on the other end, he wanted the same for him. He wanted her to hurt _him_. To yank his hair, bite him and rake her nails along _every inch_ of his skin as punishment, for doubting her, for being so cruel to her. The pain would be their medicine, their therapy.  
_ _

__Somehow, he made it to their bed without tripping and threw Jisoo onto it. He stripped frantically, watching as she did the same. Her lips were swollen and red, and tears streamed from her eyes across reddened cheeks. Bruises had already begun to form, on her neck and on her legs from where he had gripped her. He hair was tangled and scattered. Yet, beneath that lay a hunger. Her cunt still dripped with her arousal, not in spite of the pain, but _because_ of it.  
_ _

__Yoosung advanced on her once more, but before he could fuck her again, she pounced on him, forcing him down. _”Stay.”_  
_ _

__She spat the command at him as she turned to their bureau and retrieved two of his work ties. Jisoo quickly returned to their bed, grabbing his wrists and tightly knotting them first together, then to their bed. Jisoo leaned back and admired her handiwork. The knots were sturdy. Even pulling at them hard wouldn’t undo them. She straddled Yoosung, then began grinding her wetness into him with all of her fury, raking her carefully manicured nails across his body, leaving red trails over his subtle pecs and abs.  
_ _

__Both of their groans grew louder and mingled together in the air. Jisoo slowly made her way down his body, leaving a fresh trail of hickies and bite marks. She took his cock in her mouth while she pinched his balls with her hand, twisting them around. Yoosung moaned at the feeling, as she gently sucked on his head, then released it as she continued to pump on with her other hand. She kissed the head of his cock thoroughly, tasting their mingled juiced from earlier. She kissed, sucked, and licked her way around his cock, occasionally scraping her teeth lightly across the skin as a reminder of her rage. Every move she made caused him to snuggle and yank at his bonds. Yoosung wanted to run his fingers through her hair and grab at it. He tried to quell that thirst by grabbing the ties, but they weren’t anywhere near as soft as her curly locks. Jisoo took Yoosung’s balls in her mouth, continuing to pump his shaft and rub her thumb over the head. She sucked on them, and again lightly bit, drawing another hiss from Yoosung. The fierceness with which he yanked at his bonds were sure to leave bruising. His moans and groans grew louder, and he began to thrust his hips into her hands and mouth as he began to tense up. Right before he almost exploded, at the pique Jisoo ceased her relentless attack.  
_ _

__“ _Fuck,_ Ji…” he complained, pulling harder against the restraints. She smirked at him, then blew cold air back onto his cock. He flinched and moaned at the feeling. She made her way back up his body, before settling above his face.  
_ _

__Almost immediately, Yoosung set to work on her, lapping at her clit, and drawing his tongue around the little nub in torturous circles. Jisoo moaned, pushing her hips down to his face. He began to alternate between sucking on her and licking. If his hands were free, he would’ve flipped her over, savagely licking and sucking as he finger fucked her within an inch of her life. He would curl his fingers into her, stroking her g-spot with as much pressure he could give her. He would add more, more speed, fingers and pressure until she shook from it all. He would bite and sooth her, cherish her as he brought her closer to orgasm, then take it all away in an instant. He would return the favor of edging, but he wouldn’t stop until she begged, pleaded and cried for release. He wasn’t so nice as she was, to only edge him once. But his hands weren’t free, so he had to resort to simple licks and bites. One bite landed far harsher than the others, causing her to retreat. She slid down his torso, and delivered a harsh smack to his chest, patting it to sooth him after he let out a cry.  
_ _

__Jisoo lifted his cock, then inserted it into herself carefully. She began to ride him, rocking as fast as she could, letting moan after moan tumble from her lips. His cock managed to hit the _best_ spots. Yoosung couldn’t stop himself from joining her chorus of pleasure, releasing his own melody.  
_ _

__She was heaven, hell and purgatory all at once. Her tits and legs bounced to a rhythm he found irresistible. Her expression was bliss; Jisoo was completely and utterly sexed out. She was beautiful and graceful. She was _his_ , and Yoosung had to make sure she understood.  
_ _

__“Untie me,” came his hoarse request, and she complied almost too quickly. Once he was free, he dug his fingers into her hips and started moving her with a greater frequency. If asked, neither of them could say for sure who was in control at that moment. Maybe both, maybe neither.  
_ _

__But control fell back into his hands once more. Maybe Jisoo had forgiven him, but Yoosung’s rage still burned within him. He got out from under her, planting his feet firmly on the ground. Yoosung began to fuck Jisoo from behind, in earnest, holding her arms taught behind her. Their sounds of flesh against flesh, and moon against moan grew faster, louder and harder. Yoosung slammed into Jisoo as fast as he could, causing her composed moans to dissolve into flustered shrieks, screams and cries. She cried his name, cursed and spewed other nonsense as she started to wind up more and more. Heat pooled in her stomach as she began to shake, her body convulsing around him. Yoosung felt her orgasm coming, and wound one of his hands down to rub her clit harshly in circles.  
_ _

___”Oh my god, fuckfuck___ FUCK!” Jisoo leaned back into Yoosung as she screamed out. He released her other arm, causing her to collapse into the mattress, then railed into her until he felt his own release coming. He stayed inside her until the last possible moment, then pulled out and sprayed her with his cum.  


Yoosung collapsed next to her on the bed, breathing heavily. She rolled over to kiss him, this time far more gentle than the other instances. When they broke off, he gingerly cupped her cheek with one of his hands. “I’m sorry.”  


She smiled at him, eyes still so sad. “Me too…”  


She crawled on top of him to rest; He drew her into his embrace, dusting kisses across her nose and cheeks.  


They stayed intertwined until they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> God I'm too horny for the shit. 
> 
> Gotta love me some angry sex, yum.


End file.
